


Fell in Love With a Computer

by dead_girls_walkin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_girls_walkin/pseuds/dead_girls_walkin
Summary: My first fanfic on this site.Jeremy thought he got rid of the Squip, his life was good. Sure, he was single, but he was fine with it.But what happens if he drinks Diet Mountain Dew?
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 10





	Fell in Love With a Computer

Hello I just wanted to say this is my very first fanficiton on Archive of Our Own, so I’m pretty new to it!


End file.
